<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Había una vez bajo la lluvia by Tsuki_Sichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034961">Había una vez bajo la lluvia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi'>Tsuki_Sichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diégesis ~Thorki Week 2020~ [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Human AU, M/M, Modern AU, Thorki Week, University Students, Young Love, young loki, young thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Había una vez un paraguas roto, unos libros mojados y dos jóvenes enamorándose bajo la lluvia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diégesis ~Thorki Week 2020~ [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Había una vez bajo la lluvia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la pantalla del celular que estaba sobre la mesa blanca de la biblioteca, se podían ver las notificaciones de tres llamadas perdidas de una sola persona, cada una con 10 minutos de diferencia; el móvil volvió a encenderse cuando una nueva llamada entró pero no hubo melodía que se escuchara y tampoco vibración alguna, el celular estaba en silencio para no molestar a nadie en el lugar y para no interrumpir los estudios de Loki. La pantalla volvió a apagarse y la foto y el nombre se desvanecieron para convertirse en una notificación más.</p><p>Loki era ese tipo de joven comprometido al cien por ciento con sus estudios, evitando cualquier tipo de distracción, usando cualquier hora libre para leer; no tenía tiempo ni para el amor y, sin embargo, tenía una relación. </p><p>Una hora después de la última llamada que recibió, decidió revisar su celular percatándose de las cuatro veces en que su novio intentó contactarlo. Loki sonrió a la pantalla y se sintió avergonzado por no haber contestado desde la primera llamada, a la hora en que se suponía terminaría de estudiar.</p><p>—Hey Thor— dijo una vez que su novio contestó a la llamada que le hizo, apenas y había sonado el primer tono cuando este atendió.<br/>
—Loki, amor. Perdón por molestarte mientras estudias pero como dijiste que terminabas a las cuatro, decidí llamarte.<br/>
—Está bien Thor, lamento no contestar pero no me di cuenta y se me fue el tiempo.<br/>
—Bueno, en realidad quería decirte que hoy no podremos vernos— Loki escuchó atentamente la voz nerviosa y apenada de Thor, incluso se lo imaginó rascándose la nuca como solía hacerlo cada vez que estaba nervioso. —Jane me pidió que la cubriera en la cafetería.<br/>
—Oh, ya veo. ¿Te fuiste desde temprano?<br/>
—No, me vine para acá saliendo de la universidad. No pude avisarte porque me quedé sin batería.</p><p>—Ya te he dicho que te compres una batería portátil, siempre te quedas sin celular por andar jugando— en su mente Loki hizo una nota para pasar a la tienda más cercana de electrónica y comprarle una batería a su novio, porque sabía que él no iba a hacerlo. —Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana y así sirve que puedo seguir en la biblioteca.<br/>
—Perfecto, verás que te repondré el día de hoy. Tengo que colgar amor, debo volver al trabajo.<br/>
—¿Ya te regañaron por andar de flojo?</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!— Respondió Thor y Loki otra vez lo vio en su mente, arrugando la frente y sonrojándose hasta las orejas.<br/>
—Jaja, es broma. Ya regresa al trabajo y apurarte.<br/>
—Lo haré, lo haré. Tú también apúrate y no salgas tarde de la biblioteca, ¿de acuerdo? </p><p>—No te preocupes, sólo me quedaré un par de horas más.<br/>
—Bien, te llamó en la noche. Te amo.<br/>
—Y yo a ti.</p><p>Loki colgó la llamada con una gran sonrisa y se quedó viendo su celular por varios segundos antes de reaccionar y dejarlo a un lado para volver a su lectura.</p><p>A pesar de que Loki siempre había dicho que él nunca se enamoraría, él lo hizo; cayó rendido por un chico un par de años mayor a él. </p><p>Thor era todo lo opuesto a Loki. Ruidoso, extrovertido, a penas y estudiaba y siempre prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar y no en la biblioteca. Y a pesar de que a veces era distraído, era muy responsable, trabajador y comprometido. Cualidades que, poco a poco, encantaron a Loki.</p><p>Ellos ni siquiera estudiaban en la misma universidad, cada uno iba por un rumbo diferente en la vida cuando se conocieron y al final terminaron enredados en una bonita relación inesperada.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Loki despegó la mirada de su libro, se dio cuenta que la noche lo había alcanzado. En la biblioteca ya sólo se encontraba él y una pareja sentada a dos mesas de la suya que parecía estar ahí para cualquier cosa menos para leer. </p><p>Miró la hora en su celular para percatarse que ya eran las nueve de la noche y, que una vez más, se le había hecho tarde. El guardia de la biblioteca apareció en buen momento para avisar que pronto cerrarían, Loki tomó sus cosas, guardó su carpeta y apuntes en su mochila y, acomodó los libros que había tomado en uno de los carritos del servicio.</p><p>Su departamento no estaba lejos de la biblioteca y aún había gente transitando en la calle, se decidió por caminar para estirar las piernas, lamentablemente ha no pudo ir a la tienda por el regalo de Thor. </p><p>De repente comenzó a llover y tuvo que correr a refugiarse bajo el tejado de una casa. Maldijo al meteorólogo del noticiero pues había pronosticado clima despejado y sin lluvias para toda la semana. Por culpa del hombre, Loki dejó su paraguas, que siempre cargaba, para hacer más espacio en su mochila para su computadora portátil. No le quedó más que abrazar su mochila para evitar que sus cosas se mojaran. </p><p>—Cuervo— Loki rápidamente alzó la cabeza ante el apodo que le había impuesto Thor por el color negro de su cabello.<br/>
—¿Qué haces aquí?— Dijo tiritando pues la mayor parte de su ropa estaba mojada y pegada a su cuerpo. De nada había servido su refugio.<br/>
—Vine por ti, ¿qué no es obvio?— Thor le sonrió burlonamente mientras se acercaba a él, llevaba un paraguas y un abrigo grueso y largo que rápidamente Loki tomó cuando se lo ofreció.<br/>
—¿Pero como supiste? </p><p>—Ya sabía que se te iría el tiempo.<br/>
—Todo lo sabes.<br/>
—Todo lo se de ti— Thor agarró la mano derecha de Loki y lo atrajo hacia él, bajo el paraguas para poder besarlo.— Vámonos.</p><p>—Gracias— susurró Loki dando pequeños besos a Thor, alzándose un poco en puntillas para poder alcanzarlo. —Me salvaste.<br/>
—Eso quiere decir que soy tu héroe— alardeó Thor, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Loki para calentarlo.<br/>
—No exageres— sonrió Loki. Tal vez Thor si era su héroe.</p><p>Caminaron bajo la lluvia haciendo bromas tontas y hablando de lo que habían hecho en el día, Thor en varias ocasiones simuló empujar a Loki con el pretexto de que lo mojaría si lo abrazaba y este se aferraba a su brazo cada vez podía para molestarlo, sacándole como siempre la sonrisa más grande que podía darle su novio. </p><p>—Oye, Thor. ¿Ese paraguas es...?— Loki señaló el paraguas negro con el que se cubrían de la lluvia, era algo viejo y la mayoría de sus varillas estaban torcidas; un par de ellas estaban cocidas con un hijo rojo.<br/>
—Si, es el mismo— Thor respondió antes de que Loki terminara su pregunta.<br/>
—Lo reparaste.<br/>
—Por su puesto.</p><p>—¿Por qué? Te hubieras comprado uno nuevo.<br/>
—Porque me gusta y tiene un valor sentimental muy importante.</p><p>La lluvia incrementó repentinamente y tuvieron que correr a cuestas del viento que soplaba con más fuerza, el paraguas de Thor se dobló con una fuerte ráfaga que lo invirtió por completo y se vieron obligados a continuar sin nada para cubrirse. Loki se las ingenió para cubrir su mochila con el abrigo y Thor se aferró tristemente a los restos de su paraguas.</p><p>—Como la primera vez— rio Loki jalando a Thor del brazo para dar un giro bajo la lluvia.<br/>
—Como la primera vez— lo imitó Thor uniéndose al giro de Loki, envolviéndolo con sus brazos por la cintura y girando una vez más con la lluvia cayendo en sus rostros.<br/>
—Me debes unos zapatos— Loki pasó sus manos tras el cuello de Thor, rio sobre sus labios cuando intentó besarlo pero, el bulto que formaba su mochila bajo el abrigo, se lo impidió.<br/>
—No, tú me debes unos zapatos— gruñó Thor antes de inclinarse sobre Loki y atrapar su boca en un beso forzado.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No!— refunfuñó Loki e hizo un puchero, empujó a Thor y corrió lejos de él salpicando agua con cada charco que pisaba.<br/>
—¡Si, me los debes! ¡Estoy aquí por ti!</p><p>Iniciaron una persecución bajo la lluvia, eran los únicos locos que corrían de un lado a otro en una calle abandonada, riendo sin importarles si aumentaba el diluvio o si se detenía. Loki se olvidó de su computadora y Thor siguió corriendo con los restos de su paraguas. Cuando se cansaron de su juego tonto, fueron a pararse bajo la marquesina de una tienda de recuerdos que ya estaba cerrada.</p><p>—Feliz aniversario— dijo Thor parado tras de Loki, abrazándolo por la cintura y meciéndolo lentamente en su lugar.<br/>
—Feliz aniversario— respondió Loki, pegándose más al pecho de su novio para evitar seguir mojándose, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros y ladeándola un poco para poder mirarlo. —Te amo.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Thor y Loki se conocieron, jamás creyeron que llegarían tan lejos. Loki corría en medio de un aguacero, buscaba un refugio e intentaba esconder los libros que llevaba consigo; Thor iba en dirección contraria a la de Loki, usaba un paraguas negro como escudo en vez de cubrirse con él.</p><p>Inevitablemente chocaron al no ver ninguno el camino por donde iban. Los libros de Loki terminaron en un charco arruinados y, el paraguas de Thor se fue volando hasta estrellarse en un árbol.</p><p>Ese día Loki le gritó al rubio desconocido que lo tiró al suelo en medio de la lluvia, mientras este lo miraba aturdido y asombrado por el joven de hermosos ojos verdes enojados. </p><p>Ese día un paraguas negro se rompió y Loki terminó empapado en el departamento Thor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>